


Might As Well Be

by infiniteworld8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda Season 3, Dead Dean, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long car ride when you've got your brother's body in the back seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Be

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble...

Blood drips from the body in the back seat. Green eyes stare sightlessly ahead. 

Dried tears itch on cold cheeks. Red clings to ghost white hands.

 A silent horrified scream  is still lodged in both brothers throats.

He can’t bury him yet...he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to.

Maybe he’ll just drive with a slowly decaying corpse in the back seat.

Maybe he’ll let Bobby bury them both.

For now, he doesn’t figure out what to do.

It has only been a few hours...

It’s already been a lifetime.

Dean is dead.

And Sam might...

 as well be.


End file.
